Sangheili Honor Guardsman
The Elite Honor Guard is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Rank Honor Guards defend the High Prophets and high ranking officials in the Covenant government. The highly ornate armor of the Honor Guard, a glowing red and orange combination of jutting spikes and designs indicates that the Guard is not only meant for combat, but is also a great position of pride and honor. They are the most skilled of warriors and are hand-picked for the duty of protecting the High Prophets, as well as members of the High Council, from any danger. Although a great honor, it is seen by some Elites as a merely ceremonial duty and a way to silence those who perhaps see a little too clearly in the Human-Covenant War. It is unknown how an Honor Guard ranks in comparison to the normal chain of leadership, but it is assumed they are equivalent to an Ultra Elite, or slightly below the Arbiter. It seems that wherever a High Prophet is present, the Honor Guard are as well. There could be as many as 300 Honor Guard Elites for each Prophet, as the Step of Silence seems designed to hold 300 Honor Guards but only one Prophet. Halo: First Strike, page 339 They are commanded by the more skilled Honor Guard Ultras. Combat Up until the Changing of the Guard, seen before the level Sacred Icon in Halo 2, these Elites were the personal bodyguards of the Prophet Hierarchy. The Brutes replaced them after the death of the Prophet of Regret, in what many viewed as a carefully planned coup that devolved into the Civil War of the Covenant. Honor Guard Elites' armor could take as much damage as that of an Elite Major. They carry ceremonial pikes, but in combat they often make use of the Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle or Carbine. More wary and agile than the Brute Honor Guards, their speed and quick reflexes with the Energy Sword paired with their skill with Plasma Rifles rapid fire made them quite formidable foes. Although their armor was removed from them during the changing of the guard, it seems several of the Elites were able to regain their armor from fallen enemies, as they wear them during the start of the Covenant Civil War on High Charity. Appearances .]] Elite Honor Guards were never shown in Halo: Combat Evolved and only appear in a few playable levels during Halo 2. The Heretic - (Cinematics only) When The Arbiter (character) was questioned, there were many Honor Guards guarding the Hierachs inside the Council Chamber. The Arbiter - (Cinematics Only) When Tartarus brought the future Arbiter to the Mausoleum of the Arbiters, it was guarded by many Honor Guard Elites. Delta Halo - Four Honor Guards Elites attack the Master Chief in the final structure. Regret - Six Honor Guard Elites challenge the player in the underwater structure and when nearing Regrets main temple. Sacred Icon - (Cinematics only) Many Honor Guards and a few Honor Guard Ultras are seen surrendering their armor to the Brutes at the beginning of the level. Gravemind - As mentioned above, some Honor Guard Elites took back their armor and are encountered in High Charity while fighting the Brutes. Trivia *A Minor Elite with Honor Guard armor can be seen on a page in the Halo 2 Official Strategy Guide. *Taking into account both the large number of Honor Guards killed in the initial actions (discluding pre-hostile actions) of the Covenant Civil War, plus the Flood infestation that then occurred, it is likely that, during and post Halo 3, at the most, only few Honor Guards remain. However, there are only two levels in Halo 3 where the Covenant are your allies, only for a brief time, and other Elite ranks were not disclosed either. *The Honor Guards can be heard saying some very humorous things in the Halo 2 level Regret when the player enters the temple containing the Prophet of Regret. Related Links *Honor Guard Ultra *Brute Honor Guard *Honor Guard Councilor Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks